


Born of Unfortunate Circumstances

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Again sort of, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Masamune does Bad Things but it's only at the start, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sort Of, Soul Bond, established houjou emu/kujou kiriya, it's like almost all fluff from there, spoilers for episodes 30+ i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Hiiro has had multiple experiences with vampires. He works with Poppy every day, and has dealt with the Genm’s opposing faction many times. He’s seen Emu battle with the virus as it slowly mutated his body with no way to stop it, and he’s even managed a very tentative, cautious professional relationship with Dan Kuroto, now that he’s attached to the end of Poppy’s invisible blood-leash and rendered relatively harmless.None of those experiences could compare to Dan Masamune, who is calm and business-like as he regards Hiiro like a piece of meat, sliding one finger under his chin and tilting his head up so that their eyes meet.Or, everything is the same except Bugsters are vampires now, Hiiro makes some poor choices but it all turns out ok in the end.





	Born of Unfortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I wavered a lot about tagging Masamune/Hiiro, but ultimately decided not to. There's like some very mild implications of Masamune having Bad Thoughts but honestly the entire thing goes away quite quickly to move into establishing Hiiro's relationship with Emu and Kiriya so. 
> 
> There's a mind altering substances tag, but all sexual content is done when (mostly) lucid and is completely consensual.

Hiiro understands, on a level, how vampires work. He’s a doctor, and treating and containing the virus before it manages to change a patient completely is his job. He knows how the infection is only transferred through blood contact, he knows how it permeates the body and results in an 80% mortality rate.

He knows that Dan Kuroto was the one who created it, and he knows that Dan Masamune, as a result, knows far more than he ever will about the subject.

So when Masamune told him that Saki isn’t actually dead - that her parents choosing not to cremate her means that the virus is simply rendering her cells dormant, he believed him. He has no choice but to believe him, especially when Kuroto, a man they had all watched die when Pallad had stabbed him through the heart, was able to revive instantly with only a bit of Poppy’s blood and intervention.

So he sat in Masamune’s office, his doctor’s coat discarded and his hands folded tidily in his lap as the man surveys him. 

Hiiro has had multiple experiences with vampires. He works with Poppy every day, and has dealt with the Genm’s opposing faction many times. He’s seen Emu battle with the virus as it slowly mutated his body with no way to stop it, and he’s even managed a very tentative, cautious professional relationship with Dan Kuroto, now that he’s attached to the end of Poppy’s invisible blood-leash and rendered relatively harmless.

None of those experiences could compare to Dan Masamune, who is calm and business-like as he regards Hiiro like a piece of meat, sliding one finger under his chin and tilting his head up so that their eyes meet.

“You see, Dr Kagami,” he says, his voice polite and personable, his professional manner better than Hiiro’s could ever be. “I want us to come to a mutual agreement. In return for your interference with the CR’s actions, I’ll activate the dormant virus in your girlfriend’s body, reviving her. Those are agreeable terms, are they not?” 

Hiiro has to fight to hold eye contact, even though he’s never felt nervous around vampires before.

“Yes, sir. I would agree to those terms.” 

Masamune hums, pleased, then gestures for him to stand. He does so, slightly confused before the older man is suddenly horribly close to him, one cold hand locked around his waist and his smiling mouth entirely too near to Hiiro’s neck. He can feel his heart jump, and he knows Masamune can too, because his lips curve upward and he looks patronizingly amused.

“I’ve been immunized,” Hiiro says automatically, his voice surprisingly stable, but if it weren’t for the hand holding him still he would have pulled away. Masamune hums again, reaching with his free hand to tip his head to the side. 

“Yes, I’m aware. I have no intention of infecting you, Dr. Kagami. However, I do require a bit of insurance. This will hardly hurt, just a little prick, to remind you of who you work for.”   
Hiiro’s eyes widen; he’s never been bitten before, even with his full slate of immunizations, and he knows, logically, that a bite itself doesn’t have the power to infect. But he still can’t stop the flinch as he feels Masamune’s cold breath against his throat, nor can he stop the gasp of pain as teeth sink into his jugular.

He’s only ever discussed the process scientifically and medically before, from a cold third-person standpoint. He knows that a vampire’s saliva acts as a numbing agent and that on some patients it can cause a mild aphrodisiac effect, but he’s not prepared for the sudden rush of adrenaline that hits him, the way his entire body heats up and his skin suddenly feels too tight. His hands grasp weakly at Masamune’s suit jacket as he lets out a feeble whine, clinging to him tightly because his legs feel too weak to hold him up. Masamune chuckles against his skin and he whines again, not sure what he’s trying to convey but knowing that he needs _something_.

It feels like an eternity by the time that Masamune pulls away, and Hiiro realises that at some point he’d been moved to the couch. His senses feel floaty and disjointed, his vision out of focus and his entire body sluggish and feverish. Masamune is standing over him, blotting at a red stain around his mouth with a handkerchief, his suit pristine and not a hair out of place. Hiiro has never felt more like a prey animal in his entire life, and he shudders as he brings his shaking fingers up to his neck.

A secretary knocks at the door, and Hiiro is barely able to pull himself to his feet before she enters, quickly pulling his shirt and suit closed (when had Masamune opened them?) and unable to meet her eye. Masamune gives him a small smirk, nodding towards the door.

“I’ll keep in contact, Dr. Kagami,” he says, and it’s then that Hiiro finally manages to get his legs to move and he stumbles out of the room. 

***

Hiiro isn’t expecting for Kiriya to revive. He supposes in retrospect that it was entirely possible, considering Kuroto’s situation, but it still fills him with a strange, unpleasant emotion when he sees how happy Emu is at his return, even as an enemy.

After their initial battle, when the two of them leave Masamune’s office, Hiiro throws him against the wall, watching the way Kiriya’s eyes widen in shock at the hostility. Hiiro himself isn’t sure why he’s so angry, but he can feel his hands shaking as he grips the collar of Kiriya’s ugly Hawaiian shirt.

“Why are you here?” He asks, keeping his voice low because he doesn’t want to cause a scene, but Kiriya is looking at him with a mix of annoyance and confusion, and in a moment his wrists are being held in such a tight grip that he’s forced to let go. 

“Duh, vampire. Undead. Not a lot of choices for employment,” he says snidely, and Hiiro wants to punch him. Emu cried over him for weeks, mourned his death and–

“How could you– the intern–!!” He doesn’t even know himself what he’s trying to say, and he wrenches his hands away. Kiriya eyes him critically, fixing his jacket as he raises one eyebrow. 

“Didn’t you join up first?” He asks, and his tone is just a little scathing, but it’s enough that Hiiro feels it down to his bones. He looks away, his hand coming up to the bitemark on his throat, his face heating with shame, and Kiriya’s eyes widen as he catches sight of the mark. It’s been more than two weeks since it was left, but it hasn’t done any more than scab over, and if Hiiro didn’t hate himself as much as he did lately he would have been worried. 

“Oi, Hiiro, did you–” Kiriya reaches for him and Hiiro pulls away, eyes wide like a panicked animal. The two of them are silent for a long moment before Hiiro looks away first.

“I need to save Saki,” he mumbles, but it falls flat as a justification and he elbows his way past Kiriya, trying to ignore the way that his eyes follow him as he leaves. 

***

“You really haven’t been fulfilling my expectations as of late, Taddle Legacy,” Masamune says as Hiiro looks down at Saki’s body, laying preserved on the examination table. There’s no sign of decomposition, her hair and fingernails are clean and she’s been taken out of her burial clothes, dressed in a modest white nightgown by one of Masamune’s staff. If it weren’t for the palor of her skin and the fact that she wasn’t breathing, she might as well have been sleeping. 

Hiiro feels like he should be holding her hand, but all he can do is stare down at the body of the girl that he… loved? Maybe? He cared for her, certainly, but the most prominent emotion he had at the moment was guilt. Guilt over letting her die, guilt over betraying Emu. Guilt and anger and self-loathing over the fact that Kiriya, the one he had been so angry at for doing the same thing, hadn’t even done what he’d accused him of.

He doesn’t even look up to meet Masamune’s disapproving stare.

“You said you would revive her,” he says, his voice small but angry, and Masamune sneers behind him, walking over like a large cat stalking its prey.

“A gesture of goodwill on my part, assuming you did as I asked,” he said, mocking, and Hiiro whirls around to face him then, eyes smoldering as he goes to grab him and–

He can’t move. Masamune’s hands aren’t anywhere near him but he can’t lift his hand to hit him, or move his arms at all. His feet are rooted to the floor and his body won’t listen to him, and Masamune’s smile is horribly chilling as he watches the fear and struggle cross his face.

“You doctors treat vampirism as merely a disease,” he says, one hand coming out to cup Hiiro’s face, and he can’t move away. His heart is fluttering like a trapped butterfly in his chest, he’s nearly hyperventilating, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t move. “You refuse to acknowledge that some things in this world are not to be studied or understood, they just _are_. Remove your jacket and unbutton your shirt.”

Hiiro does so without a word of complaint, his jacket falling to the floor by the examination table where Saki’s body is laying still. He can’t even scream, as much as he wants to, and he even tilts his head to the side so Masamune can see the marks he’s left, still fresh and obvious as ever. Masamune makes a pleased noise, drawing his finger along the line of Hiiro’s jaw, then down, around the edge of the wound and Hiiro’s knees feel weak.

“I offered you your girlfriend as a platitude, because I believe in having good, solid relationships with all of my employees. But you seem to misunderstand your position in the company, Taddle Legacy. I am the CEO, and the one who is in charge here. You will do what I ask regardless of your personal feelings on the matter.” Masamune leans in, arranging Hiiro the way he likes before he bites, his teeth sinking neatly into the holes he’d made weeks before. 

Hiiro screams, and tries his best to pull away, but the most he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and wait for the sudden burst of heat to leave him fuzzy and unaware of what’s happening. 

***

Hiiro regrets a lot of things. More than anything he regrets thinking that he was ever in control in this situation that is quickly getting the better of him, and he wishes he could just go back and–  
He doesn’t know what he wishes he could do. Apologize to Saki and let her rest in peace. Explain his feelings to Emu instead of running from them like a child. Face this crisis like the doctor that he was supposed to be, instead of the coward he was. 

It doesn’t mean anything now.

When he gets the call about performing Hanaya’s surgery, his hands shake and he almost drops the phone. When Emu comes to him to ask for his help, however, he almost can’t bear to look at him. 

“Hiiro-san, Taiga-san needs you,” he says, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eye. Hiiro can’t quite meet his gaze, though, and Emu’s eyes travel down from his face to his neck, to the hint of a scab visible beneath the collar of his shirt. 

He looks confused at first, then worried, and then he’s reaching out, pulling Hiiro’s shirt open and staring at the marks with horror. Hiiro quickly reaches up to cover them, shouldering past him. Of course Emu would know what it meant; he was a human being living with the dormant vampire virus in his blood, he was as close to a vampire as a person could get without turning completely. Hiiro felt sick and ashamed.

“I can’t,” he says, but Emu is spinning him around again, forcing him to look at him. 

“Hiiro-san,” he says, and he looks… Angry. Hiiro flinches away, and Emu quickly pulls him back, shaking his head and rearranging his face into something closer to neutral, but still… worried. “Hiiro-san, it’s ok. I’m going to help you, ok? I’m not mad at you, I swear. I know you’re the only one who can save Taiga-san, and I trust you. But in return, you’re going to have to trust me, ok?”  
Hiiro does trust him. He’s always trusted him, this stupid intern who shoved his way into his life and their unit, who stirred up feelings in Hiiro that he hasn’t felt ever before, who still stupidly thinks that he’s worth saving. The intern who has Kujou Kiriya, who is a much better and stronger man than Hiiro will ever be. Hiiro swallows heavily, but where before he was afraid to meet Emu’s gaze, now he can’t look away. 

After a long, tense moment, he nods, and Emu’s tight grip on his shoulders loosens. He looks… relieved, and Hiiro feels his face warm a bit, with both shame and something else. Then Emu’s gaze steels, and he grabs Hiiro by the hand, pulling him back towards the direction of the hospital. They go a few steps before Hiiro abruptly freezes, and he looks down in horror at his own feet disobeying him. Emu’s eyes widen before he frowns, bowing quickly. 

“Forgive me for this, Hiiro-san,” he says, and Hiiro barely processes the words before Emu has hoisted him up over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He lets out a yelp of surprise, and Emu apologizes again, but once Hiiro realizes what’s happening he breaths again, clinging to Emu as tightly as he can. 

***

Kiriya is the only one there when Emu gets to the CR, Hiiro thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and he jumps to his feet from where he’s lounging on the couch.   
“Emu, what the fuck–” he begins, but Emu is laying Hiiro down in the spot Kiriya just vacated. It’s hard to stay still - Hiiro feels like there’s an itch under his skin, something telling him he’s in a place that’s wrong and he needs to leave, but right as he gets up Emu shoves him back down, bodily holding him in place. 

“Hiiro-san,” he begins, and there’s an authority in his voice that makes Hiiro look up at him, even though he feels like all of his nerves are trying to crawl out of his skin. “Hiiro-san I can’t… I can’t undo what Dan Masamune did. B-but, I think, that maybe, I might be able to overwrite it–”

Kiriya, who had looked rather bewildered the whole time, finally grabbed Emu by the shoulder, looking at him like he was crazy. 

“Emu, what the hell, he’s _owned_ by a _master vampire_ you can’t just–”

Hiiro’s body is trying to pull itself off the couch again, and he can feel sweat breaking out on his brow as he lets out a low keen of discomfort. Kiriya breaks off and pushes him back down, looking at him in a way that makes Hiiro feel horridly transparent. 

“He’s the only one who can save Taiga-san,” Emu says, and there’s an emotion in his voice he can’t quite place. “And he’s… He’s my friend, Kiriya-san.” 

Hiiro’s gut squirms uncomfortably at the word, and he stares resolutely at the floor even as he finds himself being pushed into the couch again - this time he hadn’t even realized he was trying to get up. Kiriya is giving him that look again, and for a good few moments the only sound in the room is Hiiro’s ragged breathing before Kiriya finally sighs and shakes his head. 

“Fine. Fine! Fine. It probably won’t work, but fine. How do you plan on doing this? Because I have no clue, and he’s going to keep trying to leave unless we strap him down, or–” He breaks off, a realization flashing between him and Emu as he grabs Hiiro’s feet and Emu grabs his hands, the two of them hoisting him up and into the elevator leading down into the treatment room. 

“I’m not a patient!” Hiiro snaps, because this is a bit humiliating, but also because he knows what happens in that room. He knows what the restraints down there are used for, and even though he’s immunized and not at immediate risk of infection, Kiriya and Kuroto had their immunizations too. A horrible, lurching realization comes to him and he shakes his head. “You’re not going to–”

“No!” Emu and Kiriya exclaim at the same time as they get him into the bed and Emu slides the soft leather cuffs around his wrists. Even in this horrible, messed-up situation, the image was making his stomach do flip-flops, and it must have been far more obvious than he’d like because he heard Kiriya snort from where he was shackling his ankles. Emu was kind enough to ignore it as he brushed his hair out of his face in a gesture that was horribly, achingly tender, and Hiiro wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to go this far for him. He didn’t deserve it. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Emu says softly, and he smiles, tiny and gentle, before he takes a deep, steadying breath. “Hiiro-san, there’s only one way to get rid of a claim, and it’s– we have to make a stronger one. That means I’m going to have to bite you. Is that ok with you?” 

Hiiro’s eyes go wide and he can’t help the sharp, sudden intake of breath as he squirms in his bindings, and for once he’s glad he can blame it on the restlessness that Masamune’s cursed bite has caused. 

“One probably won’t be enough,” Kiriya remarks behind him, and Hiiro looks up at him, meeting his eyes. His expression is completely unreadable, and he moves over to the other side of the bed while Emu looks up at him in concern. Hiiro isn’t sure how he feels about that one, but–

“We promise, no matter what happens, we won’t use it against you, ok? Please trust us, Hiiro-san, we just want to help, and then you can help Taiga-san. I talked to Sachiko-san, and she said that we can postpone the surgery for four hours before Taiga-san’s life is in danger.” Emu’s voice is soothing, and the trust that he has in him is more than Hiiro deserves. Taking in a short, rattling breath, he gives one quick nod. Kiriya and Emu share a look - some kind of silent communication, before Emu moves in on Hiiro’s right side and Kiriya moves in on the left. He shudders as he feels Emu’s lips near his throat, near the bitemark that started this whole mess, but then Emu is gripping his hand and squeezing it. 

They both bite at the same time. Hiiro gasps, his back arching even as Kiriya puts one hand on his chest and gently pushes him back down. The feeling of being bitten is the same and yet nothing like when he had Masamune’s teeth in his throat. Emu’s thumb is rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand, and Kiriya’s palm is a grounding weight on his chest. The heat that boils under his skin is overwhelming, but in a different way, and the sensitivity he feels is far more sensual. Within seconds he’s squirming and panting on the bed, writhing in the restraints holding him, his cock hard and aching between his legs. The sounds coming from his mouth are humiliating, but he can’t help himself; the world seems to have disappeared around him until all that was left was Emu and Kiriya, and he moans as Emu finally pulls away. 

“Hiiro-san–” he begins, but Hiiro can’t comprehend what he’s saying; his mind is fuzzy and slow and all he knows is that he wants Emu so bad, has been craving him for months and months and he wants to touch him. He surges forward and kisses him before Emu jerks back, startled, and Kiriya wrenches him away. 

“Oi, Hiiro, calm–” he breaks off as Hiiro groans, pushing back against him, wanting more contact, more touch, _anything_. 

“Please, Emu, please,” he sobs, and Emu looks surprised, but not disgusted the way he’d always imagined. 

“Hiiro-san, you’re not thinking straight,” he says softly, but Hiiro doesn’t care if he’s thinking straight or not. 

“Please, Emu, I love you so much, please, just _touch me_ –” He’s cut off as Kiriya pushes him down, holding him still. Emu looks shell-shocked and Kiriya mostly just looks annoyed as he keeps him in place until he begins squeezing his thighs together, wriggling around in the bed trying to get some kind of friction. He manages to twist himself and frot against the mattress until he comes hard in his pants, biting down on his lower lip so hard it bleeds. 

***

He doesn’t know how long it takes for him to come down. Time doesn’t seem to exist, the entire world is fuzzy around him before it slowly, slowly comes back into focus. 

The first thing he notices is a dull ache in his wrists and his ankles from the restraints. He’s bruised, most likely, but he’d expected that much. The itch under his skin is gone, replaced by a soft, soothing buzz, barely there but reassuring him that this was good, right, he was alright. He opens his eyes slowly - he didn’t even realize he’d closed them, and he squints in the room’s bright lighting. 

Once everything comes into focus, he notices that Emu is gone. At first he feels a horrid lurch of fear, but the calm, gentle feeling rises up and pushes it away. He breathes, slowly, and he realizes the rough, dryness of his throat just as Kiriya appears with a cup of water. 

He holds it to Hiiro’s lips and he drinks, swallowing it greedily until Kiriya takes it away. 

“Are you lucid?” He asks, and Hiiro takes a moment before he nods his head. Yes, he is lucid. He’s a bit disoriented, but it’s nowhere near the overwhelming fog he’d felt before. Eyeing him warily for a moment, Kiriya must eventually agree with him because he reaches over and undoes the cuffs on his wrists. 

There’s definitely bruises, and that will be embarrassing to explain to his coworkers. He rubs the tender skin before he glances back at Kiriya, unable to read his expression and unsure of what he even wanted to say.

“The intern…?” He says finally, and Kiriya sighs, scratching the back of his head as he frees Hiiro’s ankles and helps him swing his feet over the edge of the bed. 

“He’s checking in on Hanaya,” Kiriya answers, and he’s giving Hiiro a look like he’s supremely irritated with him. Hiiro doesn’t know why, until Kiriya rolls his eyes and clasps one hand on his shoulder. “You told him you love him, he’s a bit shaken.” 

Hiiro, who had managed to stand, suddenly feels overcome by a sudden wave of nausea. He grabs onto the edge of the bed to keep from falling, but he can feel the heat in his cheeks and he can’t bear to look Kiriya in the eye. 

“I don’t– I mean,” He stammers, and he hates that he can’t get his words out properly. He had told Emu that he loved him, had tried to kiss him right in front of his boyfriend. He feels disgusted with himself, and he’s about to apologize but Kiriya rolls his eyes as he moves over into his line of vision. 

“Look, I don’t know what misconceptions you have here, but I’m not mad about that. I mean, I’m not mad that you have feelings - that’s kind of relieving, actually, for a while there I kinda wondered. I’m a bit pissed that you flung it on him without warning like that, but you were really out of it, so it’s not your fault.” He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, glancing at Hiiro out of the corner of his eye. “What I don’t get is, if you really do care about Emu - don’t bother denying it, I’m dead, not blind - why the hell would you go so far for Masamune in the first place?” 

Hiiro closes his eyes, gripping the sheets of the bed beneath him. He doesn’t want to talk about this, not with Kiriya of all people. He’s pretty sure that there’s no polite way to tell somebody that you have romantic feelings for their significant other, but Kiriya is giving him a look like he’s being particularly foolish, and he finally cracks. 

“It… It’s not fair, to Saki,” he said quietly. “She died, and I–”

“Moved on? Hate to break it to you, but that’s kind of normal,” Kiriya interjects, and Hiiro glares at him. 

“I didn’t… I mean, I cared about her, I love her, but I didn’t… I didn’t want to…” He feels flustered and he looks away. “It’s not fair to her. She died because of her involvement with me, and…” He’s horribly frustrated by his inability to voice his own thoughts, but Kiriya is looking at him like he understands anyways, and somehow it’s both reassuring and upsetting. 

“I think I get it,” he says, and he looks far less annoyed as he grabs Hiiro by the arm and helps him to his feet. “I still think you’re being stupid about the whole thing, but I get it.” He stops to glance at the clock on the wall, then curses under his breath. “You’ve got less than two hours before Hanaya’s life is in serious danger. You gonna be good?” 

The sobering realization helps chase the lingering remains of the fog from Hiiro’s head, and he’s able to slip back into the mindset of a surgeon. He can do this. He’s a bit disoriented still, but once he walks around for a bit he’ll be fine. He pulls away from Kiriya and nods, and there’s a quiet feeling of trust that feels slightly different from the buzz of reassurance still fluttering around his chest. It’s… disorienting, to say the least, but not to the point where he won’t be able to do his job, and right now there’s a patient that needs him more than any vague concerns he has about his own body.

***

The surgery takes a long time. It’s tough and grueling, but Hiiro is one of the best heart surgeons in the country, if not the world, and he’s able to compartmentalize well enough to complete it with few complications. 

Nico is distraught, and still believes he’s going to sabotage the surgery. It grates on him, digging into those wounds that are already leaking guilt, but the soft reassuring flutter calms him down, keeps him grounded. 

He’s sure that he realized earlier that the feeling was Emu, but it isn’t until after the surgery is finished and Hanaya is in recovery that he allows himself to confront it. It’s strange, feeling such a vague, intangible impression of another person, and he very briefly panics over how much of this is a two-way street before realizing that he’d already deliriously confessed his love to Emu, and it wasn’t like it could get much worse than that. 

It does get worse, when he runs into Emu in the hallway. He had been hoping to avoid him at least for a few more days, but Emu already knows of his plan to escape and grabs hold of his wrist, keeping him there. 

“Hiiro-san,” he says, his voice soft as ever, and Hiiro stiffens ever so slightly under his touch before he turns to face him. 

“Intern,” he says back, and Emu looks… not quite hurt, and not quite disappointed, but he doesn’t look pleased either, and Hiiro wishes he could erase that expression from his face. Emu blinks then in surprise, and Hiiro realizes with embarrassment that emotional transference is apparently a two way exchange, before a hint amusement reminds him that no, it’s apparently _three  
 _ways.__

__“It’s not–” Emu frowns, looking like he can’t come up with the right words and it’s frustrating him. “I didn’t… know that would happen. I mean, I’m not trying to invade your privacy or anything, but–”_ _

__“It’s fine,” Hiiro interrupts, feeling horribly awkward before Kiriya turns the corner, coming up behind Emu and draping one arm casually around his shoulders._ _

__“Hey, do you guys think we could probably have this conversation in a more private place? No offense, but I don’t think Hiiro wants all the nurses knowing about his personal life,” he points out, and Emu and Hiiro both startle with the realization._ _

__They end up in an unused examination room, Kiriya locking the door behind them as Hiiro and Emu both sit down, trying not to acknowledge the tangible awkwardness in the room. The silence between the three of them goes on for a long moment before Kiriya sighs, throwing himself down into an empty chair and kicking his feet up onto the counter._ _

__“Ok, so correct me if I’m wrong, but Dan Masamune didn’t actually explain anything to you when he bit you, did he?” He asked with a raised brow, and Emu looked angered by the mere concept, but he kept it private, with only his fists clenching at the front of his coat. Hiiro frowned, but shook his head, and both Kiriya and Emu exchanged another one of those non-verbal looks._ _

__“So explain it to me,” he said, irritated that he was apparently the only one left out of the loop, but the anger faded from Emu’s face as he looked back at him, replaced with something apologetic._ _

__“Sorry, it’s just… It’s not something you just do to somebody,” he begins, and Kiriya grabs one of the q-tips from the jar on the counter, playing with it idly in his hands._ _

__“It’s staking a claim. Like saying ‘this is mine so don’t touch it’, sort of. Dan Masamune’s a master, he has the most advanced form of the virus and has incubated it long enough that he’s super powerful. Like ‘bring dead bodies back to life’ powerful,” Kiriya explains as he gestures towards himself. “So if he places a claim on somebody, they have to obey him, even if they don’t want to. But you probably figured that out yourself.”_ _

__Hiiro’s mouth is drawn into a tight, thin line, but he doesn’t interrupt._ _

__“There’s no way to really… erase something like that,” Emu says slowly, and Kiriya is distracting himself with the things around him, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the situation but not wanting to show it. “So Kiriya-san and I had to try and… stake our own claim and try to overwrite it. I’m not a full vampire though, so it probably wouldn’t have worked with just me…”_ _

__Emu groans, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. Kiriya places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he offers him a weak smile before he continues._ _

__“So, we both tried it. And it worked,” Kiriya mutters a ‘surprisingly’, and then grunts as Emu elbows him._ _

__It’s pretty easy to understand, if Hiiro can ignore the fact that it’s all horribly unscientific. It must be instinct or something, that Kiriya and Emu just know these things that the ministry of health has been unable to discover in the five years since the outbreak. He thinks that they should probably inform Hanaya of this once he’s finished recovering, but then another thought comes up unbidden, and Hiiro has a sharp intake of breath._ _

__“So you both can–” he begins, but Emu is grabbing his hand and Kiriya is leaning forward before he can even finish._ _

__“No,” they say simultaneously, and Emu squeezes his hand tightly, rubbing circles into his palm the way he did back in the cr._ _

__“We’re not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, Hiiro-san, I promise,” he says, and Hiiro feels the tension that had sprung up leave his body. He gazes down at Emu’s hand on his, and remembers just how the events of the so-called ‘claiming’ had gone. His cheeks heat up and he quickly snatches his hand back._ _

__“I apologize for my unprofessional and inappropriate behaviour earlier,” he says, and Emu has to fight back the nervous laugh that he’s sure will offend Hiiro if he lets it loose. He had been trying not to think too hard about that, especially now that there was an emotional feedback loop telling him just how humiliated and horribly infatuated the other doctor really was._ _

__They did need to discuss it, eventually, but if Hiiro wanted to ignore it for now, they could do that._ _

__***_ _

__It’s weeks later, after Hanaya is fully recovered and the fight against Dan Masamune’s spreading infection is back in full swing that Emu approaches him again. There’s been a lull lately, with fewer cases, and while Hiiro hasn’t actually seen Masamune since before the surgery, he knows instinctively that he has to be planning something. Still, even knowing that this is the calm before the storm, the chance to regroup is much appreciated, even if the conversation that Hiiro feels coming isn’t._ _

__“Hiiro-san,” Emu calls out to him, and he pauses where he’s going over a selection of documents on his way out of the hospital. It’s his day off, so he’s dressed casually, and Hiiro’s mouth goes dry. There’s a tickle of wry amusement at the back of his throat that he recognizes as Kiriya, and that only makes him annoyed enough to quash down the feelings under a guise of professionalism._ _

__“Intern,” he greets, and Emu’s mouth twists, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a flier for a new crepe shop that opened just a few blocks away._ _

__“Do you want to?” He asks, waving the flier in front of Hiiro, and damn him, Hiiro’s sweet tooth is winning over the awkwardness of whatever talk is coming. After a moment of indecision he finally agrees, about to head to his car and direct his driver before Emu grabs him and pulls him back onto the sidewalk. “We can walk, seriously. It’ll be faster.”_ _

__Hiiro has his doubts, but he also has a great difficulty saying no to Emu, and the two of them make their way to the restaurant. Emu doesn’t let go of Hiiro’s arm, and Hiiro tries to ignore the feeling of eyes on him from passersby. When they arrive and are seated, Emu waits until Hiiro’s strawberry crepe has arrived before he actually lets the bomb drop._ _

__“So, uh, about what you said before, a few weeks ago,” he begins, and Hiiro almost chokes on a strawberry even if he knew it was coming._ _

__“I apologize, it was inappropriate,” he says, and Emu frowns, looking like he wants to roll his eyes._ _

__“You were pretty high, it’s ok. I’m pretty sure you never would have said anything otherwise, so I’m actually kind of glad.”_ _

__Hiiro’s throat feels dry, and he grabs his glass of water. He doesn’t understand why Emu feels glad that he had admitted something so embarrassing, especially when he’s already in a relationship.  
Was he flattered? If so, he could keep it to himself instead of bringing it up to gloat. But Emu wouldn’t do that, and Hiiro doesn’t know how to respond. Emu waits for him for a few minutes before he sighs and places both his hands on the table, steepling his fingers together. _ _

__“Hiiro-san,” he says, and he sounds very serious. Hiiro isn’t sure why; he’s expecting a rejection, it’s obvious, so Emu doesn’t need to make a big deal out of it. He would have preferred if he just quietly let it go in the first place, but. “Kiriya-san and I have talked about this, and if you… I mean, this is only if you’re interested, of course, you don’t have to say yes, but if you want that kind of relationship, I wouldn’t… I mean, I wouldn’t say no. Of course, I’m still dating Kiriya-san, and I love him too, so it wouldn’t be an exclusive thing, but– Hiiro-san?”_ _

__Hiiro is staring at the plate in front of him, his face red up to the tips of his ears. He looks flabberghasted, for lack of a better word, like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing, and he looks up at Emu in bewilderment._ _

__“You would… want that,” he says slowly, his confusion palpable even through their bond, and Emu blinks. He had just said that, hadn’t he? Was he being confusing, or…?_ _

__“You would want that… with me,” Hiiro clarifes, and he’s still confused, but also a bit embarrassed. “You have the coroner already, so why would you… I’m not. I’m not a good boyfriend.”  
Suddenly everything clicks, and Emu’s face softens as he reaches out and takes Hiiro’s hand, regardless of who’s looking. _ _

__“Kiriya-san is Kiriya-san, and you’re you. I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t interested,” he says gently, and Hiiro waits a whole minutes before he pulls his hand away, digging into his crepe. He doesn’t actually voice his answer until long after they’ve paid, when they’re waiting for Hiiro’s driver to come pick him up._ _

__“…If you’re sure about it,” he says quietly, and Emu smiles at him, and he looks - ironically - a lot like the sun._ _

__“I’m sure.”_ _

__***_ _

__Things change after that, in some ways, but in a lot of others they stay the same. Hiiro and Emu kiss a few times, quiet, short things stolen between shifts, away from prying eyes, but Hiiro insists they stay professional at work, even as he tries to make amends with the people he’s hurt. The atmosphere around the CR feels lighter, better, even though things should feel hopeless.  
Hiiro is getting ready to leave the hospital one evening when Kiriya clears his throat behind him, getting his attention. He frowns and glances out the window; he hadn’t realized it was dark enough for Kiriya to leave the windowless CR, but he often loses track of time during night shifts. _ _

__“I’m heading over to Emu’s,” Kiriya says, and Hiiro nods, unsure of where he’s going with this, but not having any polite excuse to leave. Kiriya notices his hesitation, because he rolls his eyes as he walks over and drapes an arm over Hiiro’s shoulders in a move that is far more affectionate than he thought their relationship warranted. Kiriya froze when he felt Hiiro stiffen under his touch, but relaxed when he didn’t pull away. “Do you wanna come with?”_ _

__It’s Hiiro’s turn to freeze as he considers the implications of that question. Kiriya and Emu are dating - wouldn’t this be like… intruding? He feels a fond exasperation as Kiriya rolls his eyes and flicks his shoulder._ _

__“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t cool with it. We wanted to talk about some stuff anyways.” That sounds oddly cryptic, but Hiiro’s never been to Emu’s apartment, and the idea of seeing it is definitely tempting. He knows that Kiriya can tell when he gives in, because he smirks like a cat._ _

__“Let me tell my driver of my change in plans,” Hiiro begins, but Kiriya snorts and tugs him out to where his motorcycle is waiting, and Hiiro stares at it like it’s a particularly unsightly piece of lawn ornamentation._ _

__“This is faster,” Kiriya says as he tosses Hiiro a helmet, and Hiiro feels like giving him a lecture on the high rate of fatalities and motor vehicle accidents involving motorcyclists as opposed to other automobiles, but the look Kiriya is giving him tells him it will fall on (probably amused) deaf ears. Deciding to bite the bullet, because there is nothing that he can’t do and riding on a motorcycle for a few city blocks is undoubtedly far easier than performing open heart surgery, Hiiro stubbornly puts the helmet out and stands beside the thing, waiting for Kiriya’s instruction._ _

__When told to get on behind him he does, trying his best to keep a respectable distance before they leave, but Kiriya gets annoyed and grabs his arms, wrapping them around his torso. Hiiro has the presence of mind to look mildly offended before the thing beneath them is moving and he immediately loses all sense of decorum in favor of holding on for his life._ _

__***_ _

__Emu’s apartment is… small. It’s far smaller than what Hiiro is used to on his surgeon’s salary, but somehow instead of feeling cramped it feels… homey. Kiriya walks in like he owns the place, shrugging off his jacket as he flops down onto the couch while Hiiro stands awkwardly in the doorway. Emu is in the kitchen taking a frozen pizza out of the oven, and he looks up at Hiiro and smiles._ _

__“Just make yourself at home,” he says, and that is terrible advice because Hiiro’s home is nothing like this, with a worn down couch and a television with so many gaming consoles surrounding it that Hiiro doubts one person could have played them all. Still, he slides off his shoes and puts them neatly to the side, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack before walking over to an armchair facing the television and sitting down. He isn’t prepared to sink right into it, or for Kiriya and Emu to both laugh at him, but there’s a warm affectionate feeling in his chest and he isn’t sure who exactly it belongs to._ _

__He tries his best to be proper because he is a guest, but soon enough Emu is serving him store-bought pizza on a plastic plate and Kiriya is sipping on a blood bag from the CR while some cartoon plays on the television, and the atmosphere is… nice. Domestic. Relaxing, in a way._ _

__Once the program that they were only half-watching finishes, Emu clears his throat from where he’s sitting next to Kiriya, their knees touching._ _

__Right. They had wanted to talk._ _

__Hiiro’s immediate fear is that Emu is going to tell him this isn’t working, but the slightly hurt surprise on Emu’s face says that not only had he failed to keep that to himself, he’d guessed wrong._ _

__“That’s not–”_ _

__“I apologize, it was rude of me to assume–”_ _

__“Emu wants to know if you wanna have sex,” Kiriya cuts in before either of them have a chance to finish, and Hiiro is glad he finished his pizza because otherwise he’s certain he would have choked on it. Emu groans as he flops against Kiriya, lightly slapping him on the chest. “What? Somebody had to say it before the mood is ruined.”_ _

__Hiiro isn’t sure that there is a mood now, outside of embarrassment, and he feels oddly nervous as he stares down at his plate._ _

__He wants to. He definitely wants to, has dreamt about it, even - he’s incredibly glad that the bond facilitated by their shared claim is only active while all parties are awake - but there’s something about the way that it’s worded and the fact that Kiriya is the one to say it that gives Hiiro pause._ _

__“You mean–”_ _

__“It doesn’t HAVE to be all three of us,” Emu clarifies quickly. “But, well, I’m in a relationship with Kiriya too, and we’re still sort of trying to figure out how all this,” he gestures to the three of them in a triangle motion, “works. So I thought he should be here, you know, for the discussion, anyways. If it makes you uncomfortable…”_ _

__Hiiro takes a long moment to process this before he slowly shakes his head._ _

__“No, it’s. It’s fine,” he says as he shifts in his chair. “I would… I’m interested. In copulating with you.”_ _

__Kiriya groans and throws his head back against the couch._ _

__“That is the least sexy way to say that,” he complains, and Emu laughs, and somehow the amiable mood from before returns, even though it’s slightly tenser. There’s something new there now, an energy Hiiro hadn’t noticed earlier, and he swallows thickly as he considers what he’s going to say next._ _

__“I haven’t…” He begins, then frowns, turning his eyes to the blank tv. “I’d like to but I’ve never…”_ _

__Emu blinks, his eyes widening as what Hiiro’s saying sinks in._ _

__“Oh. Not even with Saki-san?” He asks before he has a chance to stop himself, and Hiiro suddenly feels nauseous. He can hear Kiriya whispering something to Emu but he can’t quite make out the words as he excuses himself and retreats to the bathroom. He stays in there a good ten minutes before he feels calm enough to return to the living room and face Emu again. He washes his face beforehand, because the cold water helps him focus, but he stays standing this time inside of sitting back down._ _

__Emu at least looks apologetic, and he stands up but Kiriya shakes his head, and he slowly sits back down._ _

__“I’m sorry, that was none of my business,” he says quietly, but Hiiro isn’t angry with him, and he slowly shakes his head._ _

__“No, it’s… I’ve never. We… held hands a few times. That was it,” He admits, and even Kiriya looks surprised by that revelation The ‘not even a kiss?’ is on the tip of Emu’s tongue, but he bites it back, seeing the way that even the tips of Hiiro’s ears are turning red. Instead he offers him a little smile, and this time he does stand up and walks over, placing a reassuring hand on Hiiro’s shoulder._ _

__“It’s ok. I’ll teach you,” he says, and his voice is just a little bit huskier than usual, and Hiiro feels his stomach do flip-flops again._ _

__***_ _

__They don’t do anything that night. After discussing the details, they watch a mediocre television movie and then Emu falls asleep against Kiriya’s shoulder. Hiiro leaves despite Kiriya’s insistence that he’s welcome to stay, and things go back to normal, with the addition of Friday nights being spent at Emu’s place. It’s a nice addition, even though they never go much further than kissing whether Kiriya is present or not._ _

__Things change when Hiiro gets off work three hours early; the patient he had been scheduled to operate on was transferred to another hospital, and he has little else to do besides head over to  
Emu’s. He has a key at this point, and the routine is regular enough that he no longer feels like an intruder entering Emu’s house unannounced. _ _

__This time, though, when he opens the door and steps inside he’s greeted to the sight of Kiriya and Emu entwined on the couch together, with Emu completely naked and Kiriya’s boxers bunched around his ankles._ _

__His heart pounds in his chest, and he must make some kind of noise because Emu yelps and jumps, and Kiriya jerks away from him, his mouth bloody and–_ _

__Oh. _Oh_. They were–_ _

__Hiiro hadn’t even thought that they could–_ _

__Kiriya yanks his boxers up as Emu covers himself with the horridly ugly afghan Hiiro knows he got from his aunt for Christmas three years ago._ _

__“Hiiro-san! You’re early!” Emu says, his voice a bit too high-pitched, and Kiriya grunts as he bangs his leg into the coffee table while trying to yank on his pants._ _

__Hiiro wants to apologize, to say that he had forgotten to call, but his stomach is fluttering and he can only let out a strange, strangled noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a whine._ _

__He should have known, but he only feels feelings directed towards him through their connection, and he had been completely oblivious. As a result he’s awfully embarrassed, and–_ _

__He’s horribly, terribly turned on._ _

__He can feel the erection tenting his pants, and he tries and fails to voice his feelings before he finally kicks off his shoes and steps in, his face red as he leans over the back of the couch and kisses Emu fiercely._ _

__Emu is surprised at first, but soon enough he relaxes into it, opening his mouth and tangling one hand in Hiiro’s hair as he tugs him closer. Hiiro is still wearing his suit and his shirt, but he can’t help but run his hands down Emu’s arms, then his chest, and then the hard muscles of his abdomen, and–_ _

__Kiriya clears his throat, and Hiiro looks up with wet lips to see that he has his pants on now._ _

__“Do you want me to leave, or?” He gestures to the door, and Emu looks at Hiiro questioningly. For once, he doesn’t even hesitate as he shakes his head, and his voice sounds scratchy and breathless as he manages to get out a single word._ _

__“Watch,” he says, and Kiriya’s eyebrows shoot up, but Hiiro can feel something hot spike inside of him, and he gasps as Emu literally pulls him over the back of the sofa._ _

__He scrambles to get out of his clothes, not even caring that his suitcoat is getting wrinkled as he tosses it on the floor, or that one of his buttons comes loose as he rips his shirt off. Emu gazes up at him with something akin to hunger on his face, and he’s yanking Hiiro’s belt off and undoing his fly before Hiiro even has a chance to think._ _

__Not that he’s doing much thinking after that, because even through his underwear the feeling of Emu’s hand on his cock is electrifying, and he whines as he bucks up against him needily._ _

__“Emu, please,” he groans, and Emu makes a quiet groaning sound as he shoves his pants and his boxers down in one move. Hiiro pushes up into his hand as he strokes his dick, and he doesn’t know quite what to do with his own hands, but he wants to feel Emu, so he runs them over his abs, down to his thighs, and then–_ _

__Emu pushes him back a little, and he whines at the loss of contact before he feels that usual soft reassurance, somehow fiercer and and hotter than usual but still so distinctly Emu that he can’t be bothered by it. Emu repositions them, sitting up and pulling Hiiro into his lap so that their cocks brush against one another, and Hiiro lets out a needy moan at the electric feeling._ _

__There’s another sound from across the room, and Hiiro looks up to see Kiriya having sunk into that awful armchair, his pants and boxers shoved down so he can stroke his cock in slow, languid movements. The sight affects Hiiro far more than he thought it would, and he leans down, catching Emu’s mouth in another kiss that he breaks with a high-pitched whine when he feels Emu’s hand wrap around both their dicks and pump. He throws his head back, and he’s sure he’s babbling but he doesn’t care, all he cares about is Emu Emu Emu–_ _

__He comes after not even a few minutes, and spurting all over his and Emu’s chests, and Emu looks only a little surprised by it. He’s still hard, though, and even though Hiiro’s own dick feels oversensitive and more than sated, he knows enough about this to be ashamed over how quickly he finished._ _

__His face is hot as he slowly moves back, and Emu is about to tell him that it’s ok, it was his first time, but then he’s moving down, his hand cautiously wrapping around Emu’s cock before he tentatively opens his mouth._ _

__It’s a lot harder than he expects, and he chokes the first time he tries before Emu has a chance to warn him. He’s a quick study, though, and the second time he only takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue experimentally, and then he feels a hand in his hair, guiding him. He tries licking it this time, pressing needy, open-mouthed kisses along Emu’s length, and Emu actually groans, his fingers in Hiiro’s hair tightening as he pushes his face forward._ _

__Soon enough, he pulls back, looking down at Hiiro with glazed eyes._ _

__“Hiiro, I’m going to–” He warns, but Hiiro only lifts his head in confusion, just in time for Emu to come on his face._ _

__Kiriya lets out a long, low groan from the armchair, and Emu is looking at Hiiro like he’s…_ _

__Like he’s not a world famous surgeon, or the man who betrayed him, or the man who couldn’t even save the girlfriend that he wasn’t even attracted to from death. He was looking at him the way Hiiro knew he looked at Emu when nobody else was watching, and that alone is enough to make him feel a spike of pleasure deep in his gut, even if he isn’t nearly ready to go again._ _

__***_ _

__Two hours later, Hiiro is wearing a borrowed sweater from Emu’s closet, and the three of them are huddled together with another pre-made pizza on the now-clean-and-dry sofa. There’s an action movie on tv that none of them are paying attention to, and Emu’s hand is in Hiiro’s hair, while Kiriya’s brushes against his shoulder._ _

__Hiiro takes the cup of tea that Emu had made him from the coffee table, sipping quietly as Emu hums contentedly beside him._ _

__“That was unexpected,” he says, and Hiiro would tense up but the feeling of Emu’s fingers against his scalp and the quiet contentment he feels keeps him calm and complacent. “Was good though.”_ _

__Kiriya makes a noise of agreement around the straw of the blood bag he’s sipping from, and Emu snuggles in closer between the two of them. There’s a comfortable silence then, until the movie ends and Emu turns on one of his gaming systems. Hiiro doesn’t understand the point or fun of it, but he’s content to sit back and watch Kiriya cheer Emu on from his corner of the couch, and eventually he finds his eyelids growing heavy._ _

__For the first time, he stays the night without going home._ _

__***_ _

__It’s a month and a few more fumbled experiments later that Hiiro finally manages to get up the courage to voice the idea that’s been lingering at the back of his mind ever since he first walked in on Emu and Kiriya that first time._ _

__They’re just settling in, him on one side of Emu and Kiriya on the other, Emu and Kiriya shirtless while Hiiro is patiently undoing his buttons when he brings it up._ _

__“You bite him,” he says with a glance to Kiriya, who has stiffened and is watching him warily from his spot beside Emu. “During sex.”_ _

__Emu’s cheeks are pink, but he nods._ _

__“S-sometimes, but we won’t–”_ _

__Hiiro appreciates his reassurances, but this is embarrassing enough to ask without them, and he almost loses his nerve before he interrupts him and blurts it out._ _

__“I want you to,” he says, and Kiriya sits up straight while Emu’s eyes widen. Hiiro feels silly, and is about to retract the whole thing, but then Emu is getting up and Kiriya is moving over into his spot._ _

__“You sure? It probably won’t be like the first time,” he says, but Hiiro nods. Emu is settling down on his other side now, and he stiffly shrugs his own shirt off his shoulders._ _

__The scars that Kiriya left are faded but still visible, covering up the marks Masamune had made more than six months ago. Emu’s on the other side of his throat are more jagged, looking more like a full bite mark than the two neat pinpricks. It had been embarrassing at first trying to cover them up at work, but now he hardly thinks of them._ _

__He’s not quite sure what to do with himself, so Kiriya pulls him into his lap, making sure he’s comfortable. Emu doesn’t have proper fangs, and Hiiro knows he’s uncomfortable drinking blood, so he knew that Kiriya would be the one he’d have to ask for this, but while they’ve cuddled a few times and kissed once, this is the first time they’d actually have sex together instead of one of them with Emu. It makes his nerves flutter, but Kiriya is murmuring shushing sounds into his neck as he runs one hand down Hiiro’s chest._ _

__“If you have a problem, you let Emu or me know, ok? If you feel like your head’s getting too fuzzy say something. I’m not doing anything to you if you’re not lucid,” he warns, and Hiiro swallows but nods. Emu is in between his legs, drawing soothing patterns on his inner thighs, through his pants, and if there was any time to try this experiment, it would be now. He tilts his head back as he feels Kiriya’s mouth on his throat, and his heart jumps in his chest at the sensation of his tongue sliding along the scars he left._ _

__The bite comes quickly enough, and Hiiro opens his mouth to gasp but no sound comes out._ _

__Kiriya was right, it’s not the same as the first time; his mind is less clouded, and the overwhelming heat is more of a gentle warmth spreading from his neck and making his entire body feel like an erogenous zone. He squirms in Kiriya’s lap, bucking back against his half-hard dick, and Emu swallows his moan with a heated kiss._ _

__There are too many hands on him and Hiiro doesn’t know whose belong to who, but somebody is playing with his nipples and another hand is rubbing at his thighs, dangerously close to his dick but careful not to touch it._ _

__“Are you good?” Kiriya asks against his skin, and Hiiro hadn’t even realized he’d pulled his fangs out. He feels a bit floaty, but he’s definitely lucid, and he nods his head eagerly. “Words,” Kiriya prompts, and Hiiro even has the presence of mind to be annoyed at his persistence._ _

__“I’m fine,” he grumbles, pressing back against his chest as he grinds down against his dick, and he takes great satsifaction in the surprised grunt he gets in return._ _

__“Cheeky,” Kiriya teases as he nips at his ear, and then Emu is reaching under to tug Kiriya’s pants off without displacing them too much. Hiiro looks down in surprise to see that he’s also naked - he isn’t sure when Emu took his pants off and he doesn’t care - and the heat of Kiriya’s hard cock against his bare skin feels like molten iron._ _

__Emu has the lube, and he’s reaching between them to slick up Kiriya’s cock while Kiriya continues to kiss Hiiro’s neck, and Hiiro is worried for a moment, because he had taken Emu’s cock once and Kiriya’s was substantially bigger. That same blanket of calm settles over him again, but this time it’s coming from two sources, and Kiriya slides his hand under his hips, shifting Hiiro up._ _

__“We’re not doing any of that, don’t worry. Here, press your legs together–” He cuts off as Hiiro does as he’s told, and Emu presses soft kisses to his knees as Kiriya’s dick slides between his thighs._ _

__They haven’t done this before, but Hiiro isn’t a fool and he has some idea of what to do, and he tries to move his hips and strike up a rhythm between the two of them. Kiriya mutters a littany of ‘yeah, like that, that’s good’ in his ear as Emu finally begins stroking his cock (’you seriously need to build up your stamina,’ Emu had teased him after the first time, and it’s not like Hiiro doesn’t know that, but he still has a tendency to finish a bit too quickly with too much stimulation) and he lets out a pleased whimper at the feeling of Kiriya’s cock sliding between his legs, brushing against his balls._ _

__Hiiro still comes first, as much as he hates it, but at least Kiriya isn’t far behind him this time. Emu is stroking himself, rubbing his thumb around his cockhead as he watches, and Hiiro leans forward to suck him off before Emu pushes him back with a gentle hand on his shoulder._ _

__“That might be a bit much,” he begins, and Kiriya leans forward to surprise him with a kiss over Hiiro’s shoulder. Hiiro considers sucking Emu off anyways while he’s distracted, but he knows that would be a breach of trust, and instead he leans down to kiss his chest, running his tongue over one nipple, and Emu jumps at the sensation._ _

__“Hiiro, if you do that–” he begins, but Hiiro bites lightly at the same time as Kiriya pulls back to kiss his neck again, and Emu bucks upward to come on Hiiro’s chest and neck.  
Kiriya lets go then, and, boneless, Hiiro slumps forward against Emu, feeling sated and drained at the same time. _ _

__“You still good?” Emu asks him as he pushes his hair out of his face, and Hiiro hums an affirmative. “You know we all need to take a shower before you go to sleep,” he adds, and Hiiro grumbles something unintelligible before Kiriya pulls him back and pushes him into his own spot on the couch._ _

__“So,” he says, and when Hiiro glances over at him he notices that his teeth are still red. If he wasn’t so tired, his cock probably would have jumped at the sight. “That was nice.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Emu agreed, and Hiiro is cuddling against him again, but this time none of them have the heart to bother with him._ _

__“We should do it again,” Hiiro mumbles into Emu’s shoulder, and they both raise an eyebrow because they both thought he was nodding off. “Another day,” he adds quickly, because he isn’t that adventurous._ _

__Kiriya actually laughs at that, but he pats him on the shoulder before getting up to go run the bath, and Emu smiles as Hiiro scoots closer the second his warmth - subhuman as it may have been - is gone._ _

__This is nice, he thinks, feeling Hiiro’s contentment echo in his own mind, and while he would never, ever be thankful for what Dan Masamune did, he was happy that this, at least, had managed to  
come out of it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very minimally edited and was written after being awake for like 20 hours straight so. It's all terribly self indulgent but f you see any glaring errors please let me know!


End file.
